Sunset Gazers
by Lyumia
Summary: A dumb Axel/Roxas fic with no summary.
**A.N: it's been a while since I've written a KH story. Hopefully I did alright.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

" _Hey... Sora?" A blonde asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Do you think one day... We'll see the sky?"_

Said sky was now blanketed by dark clouds, rumbling thunder and rain hammering down on the buildings of twilight town. It plastered the blonde spikes to his head, made his clothes cling to his body- but he didn't care about that.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when the clock tower came into view, beneath it the doors to the train station where he tumbled inside soaking wet.

Frantically, he looked around, chest heaving from the long run. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the unmistakable sight off fiery red hair combed back into long spikes. "Axel!" He shouted, not caring about the glare the attendant behind the desk shot him when said red head turned in surprise.

"Roxas?" He said, green eyes wide. Abruptly he scowled. "What are you doin' here Rox?"

"I..." He hesitantly walked toward the red head. "I'm sorry..."

Axel's frown disappeared immediately. "Sorry? 'Bout what?"

Roxas bounded forward, hugging the elder tightly around his slim waist, blue eyes watering. "I'm sorry." He said again. His chest felt as if it were about to brust.

 **Is this what it felt like?**

" _Roxas!" Sora had laughed with a wide grin. "We can already see the sky silly." To demonstrate he pointed up to the blue above them, a gleaming sun beating down on the and birds hollering overhead._

"Roxas..." Axel said again. He placed a hand on the blonde's back.

Please don't go.

 _"No. Another sky." Roxas explained apprehensively. "Don't you want to see a cloudy sky? Rainy ones?"_

 **Please don't leave me.**

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked.

 _Sora hummed thoughtfully, sitting up from where he lay against the leaning palm tree. "I have thought about it. Like how nice it would be to take a nap to the sounds of a light rain." He paused. "Or in the rain." He laughed. "What made you ask?"_

 _Roxas smiled, staring up at the sun slowly descending upon the horizon. "I was thinking..."_

"I was thinking..."

" _how nice it would be"_

"How I'd miss"

 _"To watch the sunset"_

"To watch the sunset"

 _"with someone special to me."_

"With you."

Axel remained silent. Roxas was too terrified to loom up, see what expression the red head was making. "Roxas... Let's go to my place."

Roxas made a soft noise, gaping up at the red head who smiled down at him solemnly. He stared down at his feet and nodded entwining their fingers together.

Axel's room had never seemed so empty. His parents were gone- as usual- but his posters were gone too. His desktop was turned off. Even his bed was made. The red head dropped his bag, leaning down to press his lips to Roxas's. "Is this alright?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling the blonde.

"Yes."

He was guided back- until the edge of Axel's bed hit the back of his knees. Falling, Axel moved beside him, kissing him softly- almost lovingly.

 **Is this was it feels like?**

 _"But you watch the sunset with me?" Sora said thoughtfully. "And I'm your friend."_

 _"Yeah... But" Roxas looked back to the sky, now orange. "I'd like to do it with someone I love."_

"Hold me." Roxas pleaded, and Axel's strong are embraced him not a moment after the request.

They must have spent hours in each others arms, kissing, whispering, hugging. It wasn't until Roxas had woken up he had realized he had fallen asleep.

Except Axel wasn't there.

He looked around, finding a sticky note on the monitor. Dread filled his head when he reached out to grab it.

 **Roxas** ,

It read in Axel's neat penmanship. Beneath the scribbled out words of 'I'm sorry" were;

 **"I love you."**

Axel stared out his train window with a frown, staring back out at the rising sun.

 _"Hey, Isa'."_

 _"Yes, Lea?"_

 _The red head sat up, from where he laid on the ledge of the clock tower. "Do ya think I could ever watch the sunset with someone?" Green eyes studied the red sky intently, soaking in the rainbows, the clouds- every sight there was to see. "With someone I love?"_

 _The blue haired teenager smiled coldly. "Unlikely."_

Axel snorted bitterly, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Guess you were wrong for once Saïx."

* * *

 **A.N: Thanks for reading, and keep being awesome.**


End file.
